


Living Together

by wematch



Series: Stolen Moments [10]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domestic, Living Together, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wematch/pseuds/wematch
Summary: “I hate you,” Andrew says in a bored tone.It's been years since Neil even considered this to be true. Now he's just amused by it. “You’re a terrible liar,” Neil says.





	Living Together

Andrew opens the door to their apartment and Neil goes straight to the couch. He takes his shoes off carelessly, and makes himself comfortable with his feet on the coffee table. Neil is still getting used to the routine of Andrew’s team so he’s been exhausted after practice, sometimes even falling asleep immediately after dinner.

He watches as Andrew heats their food in the microwave. Once it’s done, he comes to sit by Neil’s side with two plates of food, and they eat in comfortable silence with only the low sound of the TV in the background.

When Andrew is done eating, he puts his plate on the coffee table and goes to the balcony to smoke. When Neil steps outside Andrew—who has already lit two cigarettes—passes one to Neil without taking his eyes off of the view.

Their view is what made them decide to rent this apartment together a month ago. The buildings surrounding them are all smaller, so there’s a sense of freedom that comes from all the open space around them.

As Neil accepts the cigarette, he’s left breathless when he takes in how Andrew looks at that moment. The fading light from the sunset bathing him on one side almost makes him look like he’s glowing. Neil steps closer to him, and stops only when he’s lightly touching Andrew’s arm. He then bends down slowly and presses a kiss to Andrew’s neck, making Andrew shiver at the small touch.

“Your neck fetish is still not attractive,” Andrew points out.

“You like it,” Neil says, it still amazes him how Andrew reacts to him even after all these years. “I like that you still like it.” He lets himself smile, he never thought he would have this, but now he has a home and a family, and, most importantly, he has Andrew by his side.

“I hate you,” Andrew says in a bored tone.

It’s been years since Neil even considered this to be true. Now he’s just amused by it. “You’re a terrible liar,” Neil says.

Andrew grabs the front of Neil’s hoodie. “No one asked you,” he shoots back, as he takes Neil by the back of the neck, and kisses him into silence.

 


End file.
